Video surveillance systems are used to provide video records of events in locations of special interest. For example, retail banking offices are generally protected with video surveillance systems that provide video evidence in case of a robbery. While video surveillance systems are generally used in fixed location scenarios, mobile video surveillance systems are also commonly used today.
Video systems also have been configured for use in conjunction with a moving vehicle, for example, for use with police automobiles. As a police cruiser is frequently near the scene of an active crime, important image information may be captured by video cameras installed on the police cruiser. However, activity of interest occurring in the proximity of an automobile may not always be related to criminal activity. One example is a traffic accident, for which events and circumstances leading up to an automobile collision may be preserved so that an accurate reconstruction can be created and a more precise assessment of cause, fault and liability may be determined.
Accordingly, the use of video systems in automobiles is rapidly becoming an important tool that is useful not only for the protection of specific individuals, but also of the general public. Some examples of automobile video systems in the prior art are illustrated below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,127 to Schmidt discloses a video recording system for a school bus that has two video cameras, one for an inside bus view and the other one for a traffic view, and also has a single recorder and a system through which the two cameras are multiplexed at appropriate times to the recording device. A switching signal controls which camera is in communication with the video recorder, so to view passengers on the school bus at certain times and passing traffic at other times.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,130 to Doyle discloses an invention for an apparatus and a method for detecting fault conditions in a vehicle data recording device, so to detect tampering or unauthorized access. The system includes vehicle sensors for monitoring one or more operational parameters of the vehicle. The fault detection technique contemplates storing a current time value at regular intervals during periods in which the recording device is provided with a source of main power. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,071 to Doyle discloses a method and apparatus for monitoring parameters of vehicle electronic control units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,093 to Kikinis discloses a computerized vehicle log, based on a vehicle accident recording system that employs a digital camera connected to a controller in nonvolatile memory, and on an accident sensing interrupter. The oldest memory is overwritten by the newest images until an accident is detected, at which time the memory is blocked from further overwrites to protect the more important images, which may include important information about the accident. Kikinis teaches that the system may include a communication port, by which stored images are downloaded after an accident to a digital device capable of displaying images. In particular, images may be downloaded with a wired download to a server having specialized image handling and processing software thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,326 to Turner teaches an antitheft device for an automotive vehicle having both an audible alarm and a visual monitor system. Video monitor operators are responsible for monitoring and handling an emergency situation and informing an emergency station.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,635 to Cox et. al discloses an accident video recorder for a railroad vehicle, which provides for a recording of the status of the railroad vehicle prior to an accident. A monitoring unit continuously monitors the status of the emergency brake and horn of the railroad vehicle. Video images are recorded and captured for a predetermined period of time after detecting that the emergency brake or horn blast has been applied as an event trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,490 to Ferguson discloses a vehicle crash data recorder that is arranged with a three stage memory to record and retain information. The recorder is equipped with series or parallel hardwire connectors to provide instant on-scene access to accident data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,933 to Bague teaches a system and a method for recording traffic accident data and for reproducing a traffic accident. A plurality of sensors register parameters of vehicle operation and include at least one vehicle-mounted digital video and audio camera for sensing, storing, and updating operational parameters. Re-writable, nonvolatile memory is provided by the microprocessor controller for storing the processed operational parameters, video images and audio signals. Data is converted to a computer readable form and read by a computer, so that an accident can be reconstructed via the collected data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,290 to Abe et al teaches a memory apparatus for vehicle information data. A plurality of sensors, including a CCD camera, a vehicle speed sensor, a steering angle sensor, a brake pressure sensor, and an acceleration sensor are all coupled to a control unit, which transfers information to a flash memory and a RAM memory. The collected information collected is transmitted through a video output terminal. This video systems is data intensive, and a wired system is necessary to provide sufficient bandwidth for transferring large amounts of data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,759 to Mazzilli teaches a 360° automobile video camera system. A complex mechanical mount provides for a single camera to adjust its viewing angle, generating a 360° range for video recording inside and outside of an automotive vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,339 to Just teaches a vehicle operation monitoring system and method. Operation of a vehicle is monitored with an onboard video camera linked with a radio transceiver. A monitoring service includes a cellular telecommunications network to view a video data received from the transceiver to a home-base computer. These systems are aimed at parental monitoring of adolescent driving. The mobile modem is designed for transmitting live video information into the network as the vehicle travels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,874 to Morgan et al. discloses an advanced law enforcement response technology. A central control system provides the control for numerous subsystems associated with a police car or other emergency vehicle, driving a plurality of detector systems that include video and audio systems distributed about the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,080 to Lambert teaches a digital surveillance system with pre-event recording, which is relevant in accident recording systems because detection of the accident generally happens only after the accident has occurred. A first memory is used for temporary storage, and images are stored in the temporary storage continuously until a trigger is activated that indicates an accident has occurred, causing images to be transferred to a permanent memory.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,389,340, 6,405,112, 6,449,540, and 6,718,239 to Rayner disclose cameras for automobiles that capture video images, both with forward-looking and driver views, and that store recorded images locally on a mass storage system. At the end of a day of service of the vehicle service, an operator inserts a wired connector into a device port and downloads information into a desktop computer system having specialized application software, so that the images and other information can be played-back and analyzed at a highly integrated user display interface. However, an administrative operator is not able to manipulate or otherwise handle the data captured in the vehicle at an off-site location without human intervention. Instead, a download operator must transfer data captured from the recorder unit device to a disconnected computer system. While proprietary ‘DriveCam’ files can be e-mailed or transferred through the Internet, the files are in a format that can only be opened by specific DriveCam software running at a remote computer. Therefore, a major disadvantage is that a human operator must service the equipment daily in a manual download action.
Therefore, vehicle event recording systems in the prior art are not structured to have system components located remotely from one another. At best, a manager workstation computer must be positioned in the vehicle parking facility, forcing that manager and all the users of the server to make use of the server at the parking facility. As a consequence, personnel requiring access to the recorded information must go to the server facility to receive that information, and even if data were transmitted by e-mail in proprietary digital formats, such data may not be in readable formats at the receiving ends, and time would be consumed to access those receiving computers.
Therefore, the systems in the prior art cannot be structured as distributed systems, limiting deployment due to the above described drawbacks.